


Touch Me, Tease Me, Don't Fill Me Up

by okkaykate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Clueless Hendery, Humor, M/M, Self-Denial, Vampire Xiaojun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaykate/pseuds/okkaykate
Summary: Kunhang loved Spooky Season, but it seemed he could not live in peace due to some rambunctious teens.It also seemed that he could not help but grow curious about the stranger who broke into his home.





	Touch Me, Tease Me, Don't Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was really supposed to be innocent and fun but oh well. What else can you expect from me. Happy Spooky Season!

Kunhang loved Spooky Season, but why did the town teens have to prank his house every night?

It wasn’t that Kunhang couldn’t deal with a little bit of fun, but  _ every night _ , now that was pushing it.

It was _a_ _lot_ of knocking on his door then hiding in his bushes and playing ‘creepy’ noises on phones or leaving fake blood at his doorstep. Kunhang could see them when they hid in the bushes, but he never bothered to let it be known to the teens. He assumed they would find this whole charade boring before Halloween even came. Kunhang was partially right.

Kunhang wondered why he was the target. The first incident was of course on October first and Kunhang’s parents had been visiting for his birthday that weekend. He was sure the kids got a kick out of hearing a woman yell English at them with a quite strong Chinese accent followed by a quick string of Mandarin curses the first time, so they just  _ had _ to come back the following nights until his parents left to go back home.

They came a few more times after that and the first few Kunhang played into them sarcastically, but after another few he just didn’t interact with them at all. Oh, banging on the door a few times followed by a witch cackling? Well, good for her. 

Kunhang had to admit the banging had made him jump the first few times, but once he heard the stupid sound effects he always sighed of relief. He had put out his halloween decorations which always made a sound whenever someone stepped up to his front door, so he had some kind of alarm to prepare himself for the attack. At least they never left fiery shit on his doorstep or anything.

Anyhow, it seemed to stop after a few nights and Kunhang was beyond grateful.

Kunhang somehow was lucky enough and had a well paying job that most of the time he could just work from home even at his young age. He was newly 21. Kunhang would not call himself a recluce, but he was simply only concerned on what was needed at the moment. He had food in the house, and no close friends nearby as Yangyang was visiting his home in Germany so he had no reason to go out. (Kunhang yelled at him to be back home by Halloween or else he would kill him and you know when Yangyang is returning home? Early morning November first. Bastard. Hope his plane crashes.)

So basically, Kunhang had no intention to go out at all. The food outside was not healthy anyway and it only wasted his money and gas. He rather made himself a crappy meal inside his home from what he had left over and watched some movies or just listened to some music. 

As Halloween neared, Kunhang felt it coming in his bones. Halloween movies and shows on every channel, sounds of ghouls going off constantly around the neighborhood, and without even being in public he felt the chaos. It was October 23rd.

Kunhang was looking through his shelves when he realized he had no candy to give out for Halloween. Kunhang quickly ran out his front door, triggering his Halloween decorations and hopped in his car, speeding to the nearest store. The sky was very pretty, he noticed. The moon was large and shiny as clouds drifted throughout the moonlight. It was genuinely beautiful and nearly calming. Kunhang was just gonna ignore the fact that this was his first time outside in about two weeks. 

Most of the stores were about to close so Kunhang grabbed the biggest variety of candy he could and rushed to the front, paid, and drove home swiftly. Kunhang sighed, moving out from his car with the candy in hand, locking his car, and going to his front door. That was another thing, he was thankful the teens didn’t vandalize his car or anything since he didn’t have a garage. Then Kunhang really would have killed them.

Kunhang went to grab his house keys from his back pocket and sighed as they fell out onto the floor from him juggling the candy in his hands. 

He reached down and squinted his eyes, spotting the small color of something on his porch.  _ Is that… Blood?  _

Quickly, Kunhang darted his eyes around and sighed. The teens. They must have gotten tired of waiting around for him to come back and left. Kunhang left his house for five minutes and this was the result. How did they even know he left? Were they stalking him? Maybe Kunhang was Boo Radley or something and they want to be friends? No way.

Kunhang sighed and picked up his keys, unlocking the door. He made sure he locked the door once he got inside, throwing the candy on the counter.

He grabbed a spray bottle of water and tried his best to clean up the red liquid before it could stain his doorstep. The fake blood was thick and had a different viscosity than the previous blood the kids had used. It was more droplets forming into a pool rather than one cohesive manufactured glob. It also smelled extra metallic. Maybe the teens had saved up for a better kind of fake blood in an attempt to get a good reaction and laugh. Kunhang didn’t have it in his to even complain. 

Kunhang sighed at how much the liquid stuck to the step. It was really rough to get out. Kunhang sighed once more and went inside after he did the best he could with the red.

The next night, the teens returned once again. They really weren’t worth the time belatedly. Kunhang assumed they were persistent as his halloween decorations kept going off at the front door over and over again. Kunhang groaned in annoyance as he stood in the shower, turning up his music loud enough so they could realize he wasn’t going to greet them and the teens could scurry elsewhere.

Once Kunhang finished his shower, the teens were shamelessly still lingering to attract Kunhang’s reaction. He supposed he could catch them off guard and scream at them then once and for all, so hopefully they would leave him alone.

Kunhang bounded towards his front door as quietly as he could. The sensor out front only went off once more before it stopped but Kunhang was sure they couldn’t have travelled far. He swung his door open and began to shout, his decoration going off at his own presence.

Thankfully there was still quite a distance between his land and his neighbors so he wouldn’t disturb them with his shouting. “Alright boys that’s enough! I won’t tolerate this any longer! Stop coming to my house or else I’m calling the police!” Kunhang felt like an old man telling kids to get off his lawn, but oh well. It was the best he could do. 

The wind blew strongly through Kunhang and with wet hair and his pajamas he was practically freezing. He bared the cold for a bit longer, waiting to see any of the teens would fidget or make a run for it. There was a soft rustle, but Kunhang decided he’d let them off the hook and just tell himself it was the wind. Kunhang looked around and found more fake blood puddling right at his feet. It was very liquidy but still disgusting. The man cursed as now he had to wash his feet again. Kunhang grabbed the towel that was around his neck from his shower and used it to wipe off his feet and the fake blood before stepping back inside.

He quickly shut his door, locked it, and threw the towel in his laundry bin in the adjacent laundry room, proceeding upstairs to wash his feet.

He made his way upstairs to his master bathroom, quickly rinsing off his feet before heading back down. 

Only, he felt an indefinite breeze hit him the moment he stepped down onto the first step, and Kunhang had no windows open. To his dismay, his back door was wide open. Kunhang’s heartbeat quickened in anger at himself and mere frustration and almost fear to the fact that he always left his back door unlocked. The teens could have gotten in. Kunhang never knew his was  _ this  _ dumb.

He quickly ran over to the door and shut it, locking it. Belatedly, probably not the best decision, but he was confronting these bastards once and for all.

His home was dead silent.  _ Did they already leave? But would they really leave the door open like that? Did they even come in at all?  _ Kunhang had such a headache maybe he really would kill these teens. “Hey!” He shouted just in case, standing in front of his back door. All the direct exits were locked and he could see his front door right down the hall. Nothing could escape. “I know you’re in here! Now come out before I call the police! This is breaking and entering.”

Why was he so scared of some teens? It was an innocent game. Why couldn’t they have just left him alone?

“Do I have to come  _ find  _ you?” Kunhang shouted, unsettled. Maybe no one was there, but he  _ felt _ it. He was starting to sweat and wanted to curse once more as he had just taken a shower and now he was disgusting again. On another thought, Kunhang really hoped they didn’t take his candy for the true kids although the teens would probably end up stealing it anyway on Halloween day.

Kunhang sighed. He rarely turned the lights on, but he was persistent in his pursuit. He began to flip all the light switches in his home on. There was no way they snuck upstairs since Kunhang was just there, so they had to be downstairs. His floor plan was mainly open except for the downstairs bathroom and laundry room. They couldn’t escape anymore. Kunhang decided to channel his inner angry old man and grabbed a broom.

He slowly began to walk down his hallway before stopping and shaking his limbs from their tense posture. Walking slowly towards the dark rooms was way too scary for him. He wasn’t preparing for a jump scare because he was supposed to be the one jump scaring the teens and yet he was looking for one.

Kunhang peered into the bathroom, turning on the light and finding nothing. He took a big breath and reached for the light of the laundry room, feeling his heart speed up before clicking it up.

All in a flash he caught the eyes of an older boy, shining in innocence. His eyes seemed to have glowed even in the dark, or maybe that was just the laundry machine’s light.  _ Did the other boys ditch him?  _ He wondered, but before he could process anything as both of their eyes widened and connected the boy ran out past Kunhang, knocking the broom out of Kunhang’s hands at the impact and trying out for the back door.

Kunhang wouldn’t comment on how he could have just unlocked it and gone out the front door, but he also should have been happy that the boy was trapped in his house for at least a few more seconds. Okay, that sounded strange, let's rephrase that. Kunhang was happy one of the pests were finally being caught red handed. 

The boy ran fast, but also not fast enough considering Kunhang caught up to him as he tried to undo the lock on the backdoor. The boy seemed very out of breath and worn out, but Kunhang had no sympathy. (Kunhang was out of breath too but that wasn’t the point.)

The boy also was around the same height as Kunhang, and Kunhang decided maybe he should have stopped calling this person a boy considering he could be any age at this point if he has the time to run around and sneak into people’s houses.

Kunhang grabbed the end of the man’s purple hoodie so he couldn’t evade him. “What do you think you’re doing in my house?” He asked sweetly, smiling and showing his teeth. 

The man breathed in sharply before quickly looking away. “I’m sorry, I—“ He began, but was unable to continue. He quickly licked his lips. If this truly was one of the teens maybe he truly was amused when Kunhang’s mother cursed at him nearly a month ago in Mandarin because maybe he could have understood the words. But also Kunhang had no idea the backstory of this man, so he really couldn’t judge. The man’s voice was soft and his words were mostly slurred and breathy naturally.

Kunhang narrowed his eyes, staring at the man who had his head turned away to regain his focus. “Why are you here?” Kunhang repeated. Maybe he was grilling the kid too hard. He hadn’t even realized his grip on the boy’s sweatshirt tightened.

The man looked back towards Kunhang before closing his eyes and inhaling again. He quickly put his hands up open palmed and pushed Kunhang firmly away from himself, not in a hostile manner though. “I’m sorry.” He said once more and Kunhang only sighed.

“Why are you here? Did you think it’d be fun?” The man opened his eyes to look at Kunhang, opening his mouth to speak, but Kunhang continued speaking. “Do you and your ‘gang’ like playing with me or something?”

“I think you have it wrong.” The man merely said softly, inhaling again. His head then snapped to the left, looking out Kunhang’s window. “I have to go.” He stated, taking a quick glance at Kunhang before unlocking the door and sprinting out.

Kunhang let him go. Clearly he had somewhere important to be at 11 at night, and what is Kunhang gonna arrest a kid for leaving when he asked him to?

Kunhang went back through all his rooms to turn off the lights. When he entered the laundry room, he noticed his towel he had used to clean up the fake blood on his doorstep on the ground. He picked it up slowly, throwing it back in the bin. It must have just fallen out after all the commotion, or at least that’s what he told himself.

*

Kunhang groaned as his phone ringing woke him up. Who other than Yangyang to call him at 6 in the morning?

“Guten Tag, asshole.” Kunhang immediately uttered as soon as he accepted the call.

“Oh yes, Halo!” Yangyang spoke cheerily.

“Why did you call me?” He grumbled, rolling over in his bed. 

“Happy Halloween!”

“ _ This _ is what you called me for?”

“Hey! I thought you’d appreciate it. Should I stop by after I land and we can hang out for a little bit?”

“Fine, bring some food though.” Kunhang sighed, just wanting to get some sleep.

“I have some German sweets!”

“Great, happy Halloween, Yang.” He spoke, and promptly ended the call.

*

It was eleven o’clock. All the trick or treating was long done and any teens were stuck inside partying or doing whatever they liked.

The wind was loud that night too. Kunhang could still hear steps in his backyard though. He could hear hard breathing and pure exhaustion.

Kunhang opened his back door and looked out into the yard of forest. He caught a glimpse of glowing eyes and wondered if it was just the light of his living room reflecting back at him against the trees. “What are you doing back here?” He called out, identifying him by the eyes and thin figure. “Do you like to jog in the forest or something? Are you a creepy neighbor?” He inquired.

The man stood still in his tracks, catching his breath just a bit. “I’m— I’m looking for something.”

“What are you looking for?” Kunhang asked, sitting down on his porch. Sure, maybe this boy was a murderer, but oh well. At least Kunhang could die a mystery on Halloween night. 

The man paused and sighed, looking off. “It’s not important.”

Kunhang mentally groaned at the evasive nature, but continued. “You seem to be looking quite hard.” He commented.

“I’m just tired. I—“ The man glanced back at Kunhang, and stopped speaking. “I should go.”

“If you would like.” Kunhang shrugged, uncaring at this point.

“I must.” The man said, more to himself though, looking away again. He hummed, as if he had more to say, but then simply jogged back into the woods.

Kunhang let him go. What else was he supposed to do? Ask a stranger in for tea?

Yangyang came in later that morning bearing German gifts and stories. Kunhang decided not to mention the man who lurked in his house and the forest.

*

Kunhang saw him the following night as well. Kunhang was merely relaxing outside, and he heard the rustling in the woods. “Fuck!” There was an echoing loud curse heard as the man trotted into Kunhang’s yard. 

“Need any help there?” Kunhang called out, nearly teasing. 

The man barely even looked at him. “I can’t talk right now.” He quickly said, running off back into the woods. Kunhang belatedly nodded, wondering his struggle was.

He let him go, for he clearly had bigger problems to deal with.

It became increasingly clear to Kunhang that this was all larger than himself, but decided to let his mind rest on that thought. It wasn’t his business.

*

“Where the hell did they go? Are you kidding me?” The man uttered in frustration out in his backyard another night. Kunhang stood inside, and yet the man still glanced at him quickly before going on his way through the woods, slowly running.

*

When the man showed up again, Kunhang decided he couldn’t stand to see him suffer anymore. “What’s your name?” He asked, standing in the grass. He had been waiting.

The man didn’t answer for a while before hesitantly speaking. “Call me Xiaojun.”

“Ahh, I’m Kunhang if you were interested.” He stated, moving closer to where Xiaojun stood. 

Xiaojun immediately backed up from him, nearly falling to the ground from his haste. He ended up falling into the grass uselessly. He wore a thin white shirt in contrast to his staple sweatshirt he was wearing all the other times passing by.

“Are you… Scared of me?” Kunhang laughed, but Xiaojun wasn’t laughing. He merely breathed shakily with wide eyes. 

“No, I just. No.” He responded curtly, keeping his distance. 

“It’s okay, I mean, I won’t hurt you or anything. I mean you did break into my house once but…” Kunhang reached his hand out to pull Xiaojun up from the ground.

“No, I know  _ that _ . I just can’t…” Xiaojun didn’t move, his eyes looking at Kunhang’s hand like it was the plague. Kunhang wondered if he really was being creepy, but Xiaojun was also on  _ his  _ property.

“Come on.” Kunhang insisted, pushing his hand further out towards him.

Xiaojun shook his head weakly. “No.”

Kunhang frowned. “Let me help you up, Xiaojun.” Said man blinked a bit at hearing his own name, but refocused and backed away further. “Oh my goodness, come on.” Kunhang walked to Xiaojun and grabbed his arms, forcefully pulling him up. Xiaojun had his eyes wide, but simply let Kunhang do what he wanted. Xiaojun’s skin was cold. “See, not too hard. Now why aren’t you wearing your sweatshirt? You feel really cold.”

“I forgot about it.” Xiaojun simply stated, avoiding Kunhang’s eyes again.

Kunhang sighed. “You seem tired. You should go sleep.”

Xiaojun shook his head quickly. “I don’t— Just forget it, okay? I have to go.”

He sighed again, he couldn’t help but ask. “You always have to go but all I have seen you do is run around the forest. What are you doing?” 

Xiaojun locked eye contact with Kunhang firmly, shaking off his grip and observing him, barely breathing. Kunhang hadn’t even realized he had never let go of him. “I have to go. Now.”

The man stood for a few moments without moving and Kunhang just watched him back. It was a little tense, and Kunhang’s heart sped up at the heavy gaze. “I thought you had to go.” He commented, nearly amused. 

Xiaojun stood still, his swirling eyes captured in Kunhang’s. “I’m sorry I just… Other plans are not… I don’t know… I just  _ need _ .” The words tumbled out senselessly from Xiaojun as he was almost entranced. His words were more sloppy and slurred than usual, nearly forming a lisp, nearly desperate. He was nearly falling forward all of the sudden with weak limbs.

“This is why you need sleep.” Kunhang complained, holding Xiaojun’s drooping arms to stabilize him a bit.

“I don’t sleep.” Xiaojun grumbled, moving closer. “I just need…” His hands nearly shook. Maybe he was just really cold. Kunhang had no idea how long Xiaojun had been outside, Kunhang’s brain supplied. He had only been wearing that thin white shirt. The fabric felt like nearly nothing, and Kunhang was cold even in his own grey sweatshirt.

Xiaojun inhaled, humming and moving even closer to Kunhang, his eyes falling to the ground. Kunhang registered that this was not really appropriate for people who just introduced each other a few minutes before. “Please.” Xiaojun pleaded. Alright, now this was  _ really _ not appropriate Kunhang’s entire being screamed, turning red from both the cold and his own embarrassment.

Xiaojun was practically splayed out in Kunhang’s arms. Kunhang tried to stand him up properly, but to no avail. He heard Xiaojun sigh. “Where do you live?” Kunhang finally felt the need to ask.

“A few miles.” He murmured, his words nearly indecipherable in a grumble

“How many?”

“Like eleven maybe?”

“Do you run?” Kunhang asked, trying to return to normal conversation and still trying to make Xiaojun stand upright. He also decided to avoid the fact that eleven miles was very far and it seemed like Xiaojun was running past his house everyday.

“I guess.” What a cocky answer, but said in such a soft tone.

“Don’t you need to go home?”

“I… I do.” Xiaojun said, looking up at Kunhang before finally stepping back and finding his footing. 

Clearly Xiaojun was not open to the idea of Kunhang driving him home. Kunhang wouldn’t have been either if a stranger had asked him if he wanted such a thing. “Would you like a jacket or anything? Or an Uber?”

Xiaojun quickly shook his head immediately. “No, no. I’m good.” He said, speaking fast, his lisp becoming very intense. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you another time.” Before Kunhang could respond, Xiaojun was already running off.

Kunhang let him go, wondering how Xiaojun even survived.

* 

Kunhang was always just so curious. He could never keep his thoughts to himself, so the next night, when Xiaojun predictably passed by again, Kunhang started up conversation immediately as Xiaojun almost tried to run past him, still looking exhausted.

“Hey, do you want to sleep at my house or something?” Kunhang belatedly realized that was  _ not _ what he meant at all and quickly spoke again to recover. Xiaojun slowed in his tracks. “Are you okay?”

Xiaojun gave a quick nod, but Kunhang could see the bags under his eyes. He really could believe it.

“Come on, you forgot your sweatshirt again. You’ll get sick.”

“No, I’m fine.” Xiaojun spoke steadily, almost in a calculated manner.

Kunhang frowned.  _ Fine.  _ “Hey, maybe we should start running together. We could be running buddies!” Kunhang had never ran more than a mile in his life. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so concerned for this pitiful person.

Xiaojun gave a small smile, almost a laugh. “I don’t think so.”

Kunhang put on an act and put his hands on his hips. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“I mean you could but…”

“Race me.”

“What?”

“Race me. Now. To that tree, alright?” Kunhang stated, already setting up and pointed to the certain tree. Xiaojun followed his starting posture unknowingly.

“Kunhang—” He tried, but they were already in it. Kunhang belatedly realized that was the first time Xiaojun had ever said his name, and it surprised him, but made him smile nonetheless.

“Okay, 3… 2… 1… Go!” Kunhang shouted out before sprinting towards the tree. Xiaojun kept up with him effortlessly, and Kunhang grinned the whole time. Xiaojun beat him by a second and was as out of breath as Kunhang was. Kunhang laughed, feeling his body heat up in warmth. “See, I can keep up.”

Xiaojun’s tone was joking. “Oh, I don’t think—” He began and then stopped speaking and instead gulped once, frozen.

“What?” Kunhang asked, his smile disappearing while his heart was beating from the previous exertion.

“I just…” He began, but couldn’t finish as he caught Kunhang’s eyes, breathing slowly all of the sudden. He still seemed exhausted, and Kunhang really didn’t want Xiaojun to run back home eleven miles again even if he could.

“Alrighty then, I guess you’re sleeping over tonight.” Kunhang decided. It was possibly even colder than the night before, and one night sleeping over wouldn’t hurt anyone. A couch existed.

Kunhang led them inside slowly, pulling nearly all of Xiaojun’s weight who only weakly tried to pull away. Kunhang shut and locked the back door and sat them both down on the couch. “Do you need anything?” He asked. Xiaojun sat up a little bit straighter but just shook his head adamantly. “No water? You must have been running for hours by now.” At Kunhang’s words, Xiaojun finally tried to focus his gaze on him again, but still seemed slightly dazed. “What is it?” He asked.

“I’m hungry.” Xiaojun finally confessed, giving Kunhang a hesitant and tired sharp toothy smile while letting out one senseless laughing.

Kunhang unknowingly mirrored the body language, giving his own smile, the words not sinking in entirely. He simply laughed, entranced with Xiaojun’s sharp canines. “Haha, these could cut someone.” He noted, bringing his hand up to Xiaojun’s mouth just a bit to feel the tooth. Xiaojun froze further as Kunhang’s hand approached him.

Before he could blink Kunhang’s thumb was cut by the tooth, a small spurt of blood starting to spill out. Kunhang laughed, amused. “I guess they can. Oh, right, what are you hungry for?” He looked back to Xiaojun who just stared at Kunhang’s thumb, closing his mouth. “Xiaojun?”

Then Kunhang’s reality came crashing down. He was imagining this right? He just let a stranger into his house? And now he’s asking him what he wants to eat for a midnight snack?

Wait. Blood. Hungry. No. It was a coincidence. Kunhang was just thinking about Halloween too much. Halloween was over anyway. Kunhang was only kidding himself.

Xiaojun gripped Kunhang’s arm, hard, pressing it in a flash. Kunhang watched Xiaojun shake once, maybe he was still cold. Xiaojun went to say something before simply closing his mouth again, staring at his thumb, eyes flashing golden. “Please, I— I haven’t in… I’m just so… I just couldn’t find  _ anything _ at all out there and I’ll tell you I tried—“ Xiaojun began, trying to justify his own words, and suddenly leaning in entranced and in bliss with the softest voice. Kunhang had no idea what he meant but all he could think about was his own blood and Xiaojun’s teeth. Kunhang’s heart beated hard in his chest.

All of the sudden, he quickly let go of Kunhang, as if he burned him, his yellowish brown eyes blinking viciously at himself, and coming to his senses in realization. The lost of stability from Xiaojun’s hold led Kunhang to almost fall back onto the couch. Xiaojun had also pushed him back slightly.

“Fuck, no! Sorry.” Kunhang watched as Xiaojun’s breaths sped up as Kunhang’s heart did at the sudden change of atmosphere. “Shit!” The guest shouted, backing himself away from Kunhang as fast as he could, nearly tripping over the couch himself. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. “No, I have to go. I have to go.” He repeated over and over like a mantra, with his shaking hands, holding them up in front of himself as to keep Kunhang from coming towards him. Xiaojun unlocked the back door wildly, flinging it open with so much strength Kunhang was sure his wall was dented. Xiaojun ran out of the house as fast as he could.

So Kunhang let him go, bewildered. Maybe Kunhang needed some sleep too.

*

“So, uh, Ten. This is going to sound very weird and I just need you to just tell me the truth and not laugh at me, okay?” Kunhang began, speaking into his phone, observing his thumb and the bandaid he had put over it.

“Go ahead, Kunhang. No one else will understand it better than me.”

“Okay, well uh, are some people into blood?” Ten didn’t respond immediately, and Kunhang couldn’t handle a second of silence so he continued on. “I mean, I just didn’t know if it was a thing or—“

“Ahh, I see, don’t worry about it, honey. Anything can be a thing. You don’t have to be shameful about it.” He heard Ten smile through the phone.

Kunhang wanted to rip all his own hair out. “No, no, it’s not for me I just—“

“Oh, do you have a boyfriend then, dear?” Ten inquired.

Kunhang quickly shook his head, although there was no way for Ten to see him. “No, I don’t. Not at all.”

“Alright, Kunhang, don’t be afraid to ask me anything else in the future, okay?”

“Okay.” Kunhang confirmed. They both said their goodbyes, and Kunhang was left in an abyss of thought. So yes, it was possible but? How were his teeth so sharp? Maybe it was just natural?  _ No, it isn't _ . The other half of him supplied. Kunhang sighed. He really could not afford to be thinking about this. He had work to do.

However much work Kunhang actually did he wasn’t sure, but he was sure that right once dusk set in he was sat outside on his back porch, waiting. Would they be awkward now? Was Xiaojun just shy? What was this? They didn’t even know each other. Who was he really? Could Kunhang’s mind just shut up for one second oh my god?

Kunhang waited and waited and no one came, but around 2am he heard something. He immediately stood and made his way blindly into the forest, trying to follow the small sounds.

On his search, he seemed to be found instead. He heard a crack of a tree branch and turned, finding the glowing yellow eyes. “You can’t be here.” The man simply said, his figure ambiguous within the dark. The eyes only confirmed to Kunhang what he had been trying to convince himself on the walk over. 

Kunhang simply stood still. He wouldn’t move. What was Xiaojun gonna do about it?

“You need to go.” Xiaojun stated rougher and louder than Kunhang had ever heard his voice. Then it turned soft once more. “Please, just go. You can’t be here.” He almost sounded remorseful, regretful, apologetic, any one of the few. Kunhang frowned for a moment before standing his ground.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kunhang retorted, staring straight into the yellow orbs as they came slightly closer.

“Kunhang.” Xiaojun began, putting on a light voice of persuasion. “I’m serious. It’s not safe and I  _ really _ can’t be around you right now.” His last words vibrated with sincerity, and yet, Kunhang felt nothing. No fear, no urgency, nor order was present in him.

“And why is that?” Kunhang pressed innocently.

Xiaojun gulped. “What are you not understanding?” Kunhang grinned, nearly laughing to himself.

“Everything.” Xiaojun moved closer unknowingly and Kunhang grinned further. 

“You can’t be here, Kunhang. You need to go.” He chastised in a whisper and breathed out his frustration. Xiaojun quickly backed up at realizing how close he came to Kunhang, and how Kunhang’s scent was already infiltrating his system further. “I need you to go.”

_ No. _ Xiaojun breathed slowly, nearly enraged. “Please, Kunhang.” Kunhang only shook his head. “What do you want from me?” Xiaojun croaked out. “I don’t have the energy for this.” The older took another step back as to not even temp himself. He was denying his inhibitions, his temptations, Kunhang couldn’t help but feel powerful although he was standing across from an entirely different, stronger being.

Kunhang, instead, stepped closer, and Xiaojun could not step away as easily this time. His body was already weak from the lack of feed. Winter was coming, and finding any non-human to feed on was growing more and more difficult.

Xiaojun gave Kunhang a calculated look, as if he could read his mind, maybe he could have. “Kunhang, no.” He stated stubbornly and breathing even deeper and slower.

“Yes.” Kunhang pushed.

“No.” Xiaojun rejected.

“Yes.” He insisted, coming closer and closer, backing Xiaojun to a tree and overwhelming his with his mere scent and presence.

“No, Kunhang. You need to go!” Xiaojun shouted almost like a petulant child, but he did not push Kunhang away in the slightest. The vampire was out of breath from his own shouts and the intensity of his instinct. His head was so dizzy, so preoccupied with his surroundings. He tried to find it in himself to be just a bit calm at the situation. Kunhang couldn’t help but grin more. Xiaojun’s voice softened to nearly a whimper. Kunhang was suffocating him with his being, and Xiaojun could barely focus. “Please, Kunhang. You don’t even know—“ Xiaojun began, but his gaze was flying all over Kunhang’s body, simply so distracted, so overwhelmed.

Kunhang just held a stupid grin on his face.

Xiaojun looked towards Kunhang with a pleading expression and the softest eyes. “Kunhang, please just listen to me this time.” Kunhang’s grin never faltered, moving closer. “Please,  _ really _ , I—“ Xiaojun was so rudely interrupted by Kunhang as he connected himself to Xiaojun’s lips deeply before he could continue blabbering on.

Kunhang didn’t care whatever this was. He didn’t care whatever this wasn’t. He didn’t even care what Xiaojun was or what he was himself. Kunhang liked it and that was all that mattered to him. They were them, and it was amazing.

“No,” Xiaojun whispered breathlessly, grabbing onto Kunhang’s shoulders, but his body still reacted, kissing back feverishly. Xiaojun’s lips shook against Kunhang. “You— You don’t even know me.” He murmured out when Kunhang finally pulled away for air.

“I know you.” Kunhang retorted, falling into a soft smile. “I do.” He said, going in for another kiss.

“You do not.” Xiaojun insisted, putting a hand on Kunhang’s chest, as Kunhang wrapped his hand through Xiaojun’s nape. The skin was oh so cold and refreshing. Xiaojun’s hands started to shake as they connected lips again. He quickly pulled away, once again solid although his hands shook vigorously. “Kunhang, I can’t—“ Said man put on a soft smile.

“Do it.” Kunhang spoke boldly, guiding Xiaojun’s hands to his neck.

“What?” Xiaojun responded, trying to back himself further away only to bang his head and back against the tree behind him with wide eyes. Xiaojun finally gave Kunhang a dangerous look. “Kunhang, no. You’re crazy. You have no idea what you’re implying when you say that  _ to me _ .” The vampire nearly yelled at him, practically bearing his sharp teeth in aggression, but Kunhang just steadied him.

“You can just feed. It’s okay. It doesn’t have to be more if you don’t want it to be.” Kunhang reassured him. Xiaojun blinked hard, his eyes shining brighter in intensity, eyes widening even further. “It doesn’t have to mean  _ anything _ .”

“ _ You know…”  _ He murmured as if the secret had been revealed, maybe it was a secret, or maybe it never was in the first place. Xiaojun regained his focus and shook his head. “No. I won’t do that.”

“I  _ want _ you to.” Kunhang coerced. “It would feel good for the both of us.”

“No, I assure you it would not.” Xiaojun stated, his teeth slipping across his own tongue making his lisp all the more evident. 

“I want it, Xiaojun.  _ Don’t you want to give me what I want? _ ”

“Stop it.” Xiaojun chastised, moving closer to merely push against Kunhang’s chest in defiance, but he was so weak he only fell onto it, their noses nearly touching. “Stop. I will not do such a thing to you.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Kunhang played off, making a small smile as another gust of wind blew by and he saw Xiaojun’s angry expression fall for a moment as his scent took him. Xiaojun quickly regained his focus though.

“You’re lying.” Xiaojun retorted. “You don’t even know what I am.” He taunted in denial, getting into Kunhang’s face in an antagonizing fashion.

Kunhang once more smiled. “However, I do.”

“Stop!” Xiaojun spoke wildly, nearly shaking Kunhang.

“I’m not doing anything.” Kunhang said, raising his hands up.

“You’re scaring me!” Xiaojun yelled out with big eyes, his voice frail and shaking. “You’re scaring me.” He uttered softly, out of breath.

Xiaojun’s upset expression entirely vanished as a burst of wind blew by and all he could see, feel, smell, and hear was all Kunhang. Said man having his hands up did not help in the slightest as everything of him went straight into Xiaojun.

Xiaojun’s eyes grew sharper and even brighter in the dark if possible. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” He merely stated, locking eye contact with Kunhang.

Kunhang dropped his arms and returned the eye contact with a soft intensity. “Is that so?”

Xiaojun bit his own lips, staying still. “I can’t afford for you to play dumb with me like this.” He uttered quietly.

“I’m not, Xiaojun. I  _ know _ you.”

The man breathed in and out slowly once before passionately reaching out and grabbing the back of Kunhang’s neck and pulling him even closer, capturing his lips in an instant.

Kunhang was a little shocked, but had no qualms in kissing Xiaojun more. Maybe he even placed his lips against the vampire’s specifically so that Xiaojun would accidentally scrape his teeth over his lips. What a tease he was.

Xiaojun kissed harder than Kunhang expected originally, giving all he could to Kunhang, and he was simply intense in every meaning of the word.

Finally, Kunhang had to part them for air. Xiaojun’s pupils were blown and his eyes were glowing like mad with an almost dumbfounded lustful expression.  _ Blood lust. _ Kunhang laughed at his own mental joke, but Xiaojun just looked over him. Every piece of his was being analyzed and gazed at, Kunhang gulped at the feeling and his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’ll do it.” Xiaojun stated decidedly, meeting Kunhang’s gaze again.

Kunhang smiled. One kiss and he had lured the vampire.

“I need you to tell me you’re sure.” Kunhang immediately began nodding but Xiaojun stopped him with his gaze. 

“Yes, I’m sure Xiaojun.” Kunhang nodded once more.

Xiaojun’s gaze dropped as he inhaled slowly. “I’ll— I’ll just feed and that’s it, okay?” He nodded to himself. “Just, I might need a lot and… Just tell me when to stop, okay?” Kunhang nodded. “I’m serious, okay?” Xiaojun asked again, looking up.

“Yes, Xiaojun. I will tell you when to stop.” Kunhang nodded again.

“Okay,” Xiaojun began, breathing in. “It will hurt.” He noted. Xiaojun locked onto Kunhang’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

“The most ready.” Kunhang smiled.

“Okay…” Xiaojun spoke softly, first inhaling and taking in all of Kunhang before finally leaning down. Kunhang could feel Xiaojun’s breath on his skin and waited.  _ Do it _ . His mind screamed.

Xiaojun bit in and Kunhang let out a soft groan as he was pierced and lifelessly drained. His mind went a mile a minute and belatedly his brain could only comment on how good it all felt. He felt every part of his blood just flow and be consumed. It was ecstasy nearly. Kunhang breathed slowly, and only once he felt all his limbs go numb did he decide to speak up. “Alright, alright, that’s enough. Enough.” He grumbled. Xiaojun immediately detached from him so fast Kunhang wondered if he had whiplash. 

Kunhang felt jiggly and grinned at Xiaojun with the same dazed and entranced expression as Xiaojun had except Xiaojun’s expression was laced with concern. Xiaojun had made a mess of his mouth, red blood smothered over it. Kunhang laughed at him for it and Xiaojun quickly licked his lips. “Are you okay?” The vampire asked, holding him up.

Kunhang nodded. “Very much so. I’ve gotten drawn blood before, same thing.” Xiaojun scoffed at the wobbly Kunhang and picked Kunhang up easily. “Hey! When did you get so strong?” He complained, feeling a little woozy.

“I’m normally this strong. I just… Hadn’t fed in a long time.” Xiaojun responded, unfamiliar with speaking of his own needs. He walked Kunhang back to his home at a normal pace so Kunhang wouldn’t pass out from his normal speed.

“Haha, how old are you by the way?” Kunhang asked. 

Xiaojun laughed. “We don’t have to talk about that.”

“I want to know though.” Kunhang huffed, already nearly falling asleep. They made it to his house, Xiaojun placed him upstairs on his bed.

“It’s a secret.” Xiaojun smiled. “I will tell you James Dean was quite the exhibitionist.”

Kunhang smiled back, dazed anyway. “Your teeth are so cute. You also look so much better now. You’re an entirely different person.”

“I was lacking a lot and you gave me a lot, so I’m really in good shape right now.” Xiaojun simply explained, smiling softly.

“How much can you lift, bro?” Kunhang joked, not expecting a genuine answer.

“I don’t know, never tried? I mean at 100% maybe two full big trees? Three is pushing it?”

Kunhang blinked in astonishment. “Are you fucking kidding me, shut up right now before I slap you.” 

Xiaojun grinned. “Go to sleep.”

*

“Hey! I have a boyfriend!” Kunhang announced to Ten over the facetime call.

“Haha, I knew it, you bitch. Show him!” Ten laughed. Kunhang rolled his eyes and pointed the phone towards Xiaojun.

“Hi!” Xiaojun grinned, speaking with a light voice.

Ten was seen with his eyes darting around on the screen. “Show me your face!”

Xiaojun blinked before realizing the situation. He didn’t show up on the camera… “Haha, you’ll have to see me in person! For now my identity is a secret.”

Ten winked toward the camera and continued the conversation. “So, do you like blood?” Ten teased, laughing.

“Um… Yes?” Xiaojun responded, unsure. Do humans  _ like _ water?

“He does.” Kunhang confirmed.

“Wow, you two make a perfect couple!” Ten shouted loudly through the phone. “I’d love to talk, but I think I’m gonna kill Kun in about two minutes if he doesn’t stop cleaning the dishes and come get some lovin!”

Kunhang took back his phone with a grin. “Alright, Ten, love you. See you later. Visit soon!”

“I will, bye!” Ten grinned and waved before ending the call.

“How long before he figures it out?” Xiaojun asked with a mischievous smile. 

“Two months?” Kunhang guessed.

“Don’t be so generous. He’ll be too caught up in that Kun to think of anything else.” The vampire grinned toothily.

Kunhang felt his heart burst and kissed Xiaojun on the cheek, unable to contain himself. “Beautiful.”

Xiaojun smiled sweetly. “Indeed you are.”

Kunhang always liked spooky things, and he could not be more than overjoyed and thankful at the idea of spending the rest of eternity with them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pst: Xiaojun is called Xiaojun because Xiao Dejun is his original name and since he lives forever he didn’t want people searching for him after he’s supposed to be dead! Also sorry i really wanted yellow eyes rather than red. Hope you enjoyed my 11pm thoughts!


End file.
